


love taste

by calsben



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Ballum Week (EastEnders), Fluff, Hands, I Love You, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calsben/pseuds/calsben
Summary: ben loves callum’s hands (and callum).
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	love taste

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt at a fic so it probably won’t be great.

it’s said that the first thing you really notice about a person are their hands.

this was apparent to ben when it came to callum. his hands basically devoured ben’s when their hands locked during an afternoon stroll to the vic, or during a lazy afternoon on the couch.

ben had also fixated on callum’s eyes when they first met. some people are first drawn to the eyes, an act of mutual vulnerability. 

ben thought it was nice to lock eyes with callum for the first time, seeing him just as he saw ben.

_a mystery._

eyes are the window to the soul, however they’re only capable of giving away what we are subconsciously prepared to part with.

ben should know. all those times he had buried his feelings for callum, to the point where his eyes told the same story.

oddly, hands give all those feelings away.

from their first handshake, callum’s firm and polite grip drove ben crazy. 

now, the way callum’s hand found itself caressing ben’s thigh, or cupping his face before guiding him into a searing kiss.

ben likes it. no. he loves it.

_he loves callum._

they’re laying in bed, a long days work finally put behind them. ben continued to fight the pull of sleep stinging his eyes, his head on callum’s chest.

callum let his fingers run through the back of ben’s hair softly, their television playing a random film but neither of them were really paying attention. 

their focus fastened on one another. 

ben took callum’s free hand into his own, catching his boyfriends tired gaze intently as he ran his finger across the older mans knuckles. 

“have i ever told you, i love your hands.” 

“many times.”

ben chuckled, shifting his head to rest on callum’s shoulder. callum fumbled for the remote, switching the tv off before falling back into the pillow. he groaned softly, ben placing a quick kiss to his shoulder before intertwining their legs.

ben loved nights like these, cuddled up with the man he doted on. he never thought he’d have this, to be so lucky, but he is.

nothing else mattered, only callum.

_“i love you.”_

it stumbled out ben’s mouth faster than he could comprehend. he felt callum freeze under his touch.

ben tried his luck, catching callum’s lips in a kiss to avoid his confession. callum pulled back slightly, sitting up and studying ben’s face for any truth.

“ben, are you serious?”

ben almost shook his head, until he remembered this was callum. callum that chose to see the best in him when no one else did, who loved him no matter what, who saw him; understood him.

instead, he smiled lovingly, searching for callum’s hands with his own, lacing their fingers together. callum followed his movements, his gaze never breaking as he waited for an answer.

“i’m serious, i love you.”

ben watched as callum let go of his hand, using it to tilt the younger men’s head upwards as he leaned forward, capturing ben in a kiss. ben smiled into the kiss, allowing callum to pull him closer, running his thumb down ben’s cheek.

both of them eventually broke apart for air, grinning like idiots. whilst callum began peppering kisses across his neck, ben tangled his hand in callum’s hair, picturing his future.

ben’s future was callum.

he could see them moving in together, proposing; marrying him. callum had worked his way up towards ben’s ear as he mumbled,

“i love you too.”


End file.
